L'AIA 20 Giugno AC 200
by Darkwing-Eli
Summary: Carissimi amici, il mio nome è Relena...


**Standard disclaimers:** Se Gundam Wing fosse mio, probabilmente Relena non vi avrebbe mai scritto questa lettera. Se lo ha fatto è perchè ha avuto bisogno di dirvi qualcosa.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Salve ragazzi! Non è mia abitudine violare la privacy di una lettera, ma questa volta Relena ha insistito perchè leggeste il suo messagio. Non conosco esattamente le ragioni che l'abbiano spinta a scrivere al pubblico, ma forse sarà lei a dircele. Io posso solo augurarvi una buona lettura.

Salutoni!

Darkwing

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**L'AIA - 20 Giugno A.C. 200**

Carissimi amici,

prima di tutto, buon giorno e grazie per essere qui.

Se vi state chiedendo che cosa mi abbia spinto a scrivervi...beh...non lo so neanche io.

Un moto di ribellione, forse. Dato dal desiderio di trasgredire in modo innocente ed evadere per un solo momento dalla quotidianità. Non lo so. Di fatto ho seguito l'impulso dell'attimo.

Quello che so invece è che non mi sento molto a mio agio in questo istante. Sono un po' in ansia, per essere sinceri. Mi sento quasi in colpa. Ho un mucchio di lavoro da sbrigare e non dovrei perdere tempo prezioso così, ma è più forte di me.

Non lo so...vi è mai capitato di avere un interrogazione scolastica, o un compito molto importate che sapete di dover assolvere e non riuscire a convincere voi stessi a collaborare? A me sì. Molto spesso, in realtà.

Ritrovarmi con la testa tra le nuvole nel momento meno opportuno è sempre stata la mia specialità. Quando ero una bambina, tutti consideravano questo mio piccolo vizio come una cosa normale. E' diventato un problema solo quando sono cresciuta. Allora ho cominciato a farlo di nascosto.

Ho sempre amato fantasticare ma, sapete, sono sempre vissuta in un mondo in cui se mostri una sola, impercettibile debolezza, sei cibo per squali. E intendo quello che dico!

La perfezione. Questo è quello che tutti si sono sempre aspettati da me. Ho sempre dovuto nascondere la mia natura dietro la facciata della 'ragazza perfetta' (anche se di perfetto alla fin fine non ho proprio niente!), il che si può facilmente tradurre con: nessuna distrazione, nessun errore e, soprattutto, nessuna libertà. 

Badate bene...non provo alcun rancore nei confronti di chi mi ha cresciuta in questa gabbia dorata. I miei genitori (naturali e adottivi) hanno sempre cercato il meglio per me e per la mia sicurezza ed è per questo che non ho mai avuto il cuore di ribellarmi. Li avrei fatti soffrire, e loro non avrebbero capito le mie motivazioni. Non volevo che stessero male a causa mia e inoltre non volevo diventare per loro motivo di imbarazzo. Ecco perchè ho accettato il mio ruolo di 'figlia perfetta'. Per amore.

Già, l'amore. Si fanno cose pazze per amore! E anche cose molto stupide e insensate!

Non ditemi che vi aspettavate che sarei cascata qui, ok? Uhm...a dire il vero, potete dirmelo. Lo so che chi mi conosce bene può trovarmi prevedibile. Ma forse quanto sto per dirvi non è esattamente quello che vi aspettate, anche perchè 'amore' è una parola grande, che può voler dire molte cose. E poi, presa da sola, ha un senso assoluto e grave, troppo lontano da quell'ingenuo sentimento che è stato la molla iniziale delle mie azioni.

Per questo, anche se avete già capito che sto pensando a Heero, non aspettatevi dichiarazioni romantiche, melodrammatiche e/o struggenti perchè, nonostante ammetta di aver peccato in questo senso in passato, oggi non sono più dell'umore adatto.

Tra le altre cose non credo neanche che sarebbe onesto da parte mia dire che mi sono innamorata di Heero al primo sguardo. Anzi! Mi sono presa un bello spavento quel giorno!

Sì, insomma, immagino che sarete d'accordo con me sul fatto che il nostro sia stato un incontro un po'...travolgente.

Ricordo ancora il batticuore e l'ansia di quei momenti sulla spiaggia...Voi obietterete che in seguito ho vissuto vicende più intense...Avete ragione, almeno da un certo punto di vista. Il fatto è che, quell'episodio per me è stato speciale e rimarrà per sempre tale...

Ah, già, ma non vi ho ancora detto il perchè! In realtà non ci troverete niente di speciale. E' un motivo alquanto banale e semplice, in realtà. Ecco, in quel momento mi sono sentita libera.

Sì, non fate quelle facce. Ho detto libera.

Non me ne sono resa conto subito, naturalmente, ma in seguito ho capito che la più intensa emozione che ho provato quel giorno è stata provocata in me dallo slancio con cui sono stata libera di agire per la prima volta.

Suona stupido, vero? Eppure vi assicuro che è stato così.

Ovviamente, come ho detto, allora non lo sapevo: ero troppo coinvolta emotivamente per capirlo. Heero, con la sua sola presenza, aveva aperto una crepa nella mia gabbia di cristallo e, dopo aver avuto la possibilità di sbirciare in quella fessura, ero caduta preda di una curiosità morbosa per quel mondo 'reale' che, fino ad allora, era esistito solo nelle mie fantasie.

Che incosciente sono stata! Ripensando a ciò che ho combinato, è un miracolo che sia ancora viva! Ma del resto...non ditemi che se aveste incontrato voi Heero sulla spiaggia quel giorno, ve ne sareste dimenticati tanto in fretta!

Non ditelo, perchè tanto non vi crederei. Heero non è uno che si può ignorare. Lui non lo ha ancora capito, credo, ma è uno che dove passa lascia il segno.

In ogni caso non posso biasimarlo per la scarsa considerazione che ha di sè. So cosa si intende quando si dice che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. Le barriere che ci si è costruiti attorno in anni e anni di vita sul campo non si cancellano con uno schiocco di dita solo perchè lo si desidera.

Sapete, anch'io sono prigioniera di me stessa. Da me ci si aspetta che sia sempre disponibile, attenta, brillante, che non perda mai la pazienza e che sorrida gentilmente a tutti, anche quando avrei voglia di prendere a calci chi mi sta di fronte. Non posso mai essere triste o stanca. In breve non posso mostrare le mie emozioni. Proprio come Heero.

Ovviamente non posso neanche immaginare quali sofferenze abbia incontrato lui nel corso della sua breve, ma intensa esistenza. Non posso e non voglio farlo - non credo che sarei abbastanza forte per riuscire a non piangere - ma credo di non avergli mentito quando gli ho detto che lo capivo.

Probabilmente vi parrà impossibile che una come me possa pretendere di comprendere uno come Heero. Non me la sento di smentirvi, anche perchè probabilmente la cosa tra noi due è reciproca. (Dubito che lui capisca appieno la sottoscritta). Tuttavia con il tempo ho avuto la conferma di una cosa.

Heero ed io siamo due facce della stessa medaglia e l'una, senza l'altra, non ha senso di esistere.

Mi spiego. Il nostro comune desiderio di pace, la nostra attitudine alla riflessione, i nostri ideali...sono la materia grezza di cui siamo fatti. Le strade opposte che ci siamo trovati a percorrere invece, sono solo due sentieri che conducono allo stesso obiettivo. In sostanza siamo come un oggetto che si presenta sotto due forme diverse...

Sapete, una volta ho letto una bella frase a proposito dell'amore. Non mi ricordo dove, mi pare fosse in uno di quei biglietti che si trovano nei cioccolatini. Suppergiù diceva: "_Amare non è guardarsi l'un l'altro, ma guardare insieme nella stessa direzione._"

Carina, vero? Fa il suo effetto, devo dire. Comunque quel bigliettino ha fatto la fine di tutti i suoi predecessori, nella spazzatura. Mi sono ricordata di quella frase solo mesi dopo aver conosciuto Heero. Solo allora ho capito il suo significato. Mi sono accorta che la curiosità che avevo sempre nutrito nei suoi confronti un bel giorno si era evoluta in qualcosa di diverso, e che la novità stava nel fatto che all'attrazione erano subentrati nuovi ingredienti. La complicità e la fiducia. Ci ho messo quasi un anno per capirlo (potete applaudire, se volete), ma alla fine sono arrivata ad una conclusione inconfutabile. Sono innamorata di Heero Yuy. E non mi importa se questo non è il suo nome, io lo amo perchè è una parte di me. E' quel pezzetto di me stessa che è stato inibito quando ero ancora una bambina ma che, grazie al cielo, mi è letteralmente piovuto dal cielo una volta adulta.

La verità è che ci completiamo a vicenda, Heero ed io e, se volete sapere come la penso, siamo una gran squadra insieme! Ognuno di noi arriva sempre a coprire le mancanze dell'altro e questo accade senza che alcuno di noi provi il minimo spirito di rivalità nei confronti dall'altro.

Non sempre abbiamo avuto chiara la consapevolezza di quali fossero i nostri ruoli, ma adesso credo siamo giunti ad un equilibrio. Io combatto le mie battaglie su un piano ideologico, e lui su un piano fisico. Il bersaglio è il medesimo per entrambi. La nostra direzione è la stessa.

Tutti e due abbiamo imparato qualcosa da ciò. Io mi sono resa conto che una portavoce convincente del pacifismo non può apparire indifesa e vulnerabile, ma deve dimostrarsi combattiva e tenace. Dal canto suo, Heero ha capito che certe questioni è meglio risolverle con un sorriso piuttosto che con un pacchetto di dinamite. Sono due risultati non scontati, viste le condizioni di partenza.

Comunque, dai tempi della guerra Heero non si è mica rammollito, sapete? Quando vuole è ancora capace di ridurti in un mucchietto di gelatina tremante con un solo sguardo. E...è adorabile quando fa così, non trovate?

Però non voglio irritarlo o farlo preoccupare solo per godere dell'intensità di quello sguardo. (Confesso di aver provato la tentazione). Non è da molto che ha deciso di unirsi ai Preventers e, come suo solito, ha preso il lavoro molto sul serio. So già che tra esattamente due minuti e quindici secondi la sua macchina sarà davanti al portone pronta a partire, ed è meglio che per allora mi faccia trovare pronta.

Hey, non siate maliziosi, non è un appuntamento galante. Deve scortarmi ad una di quelle conferenze di-cui-non-ti-importa-nulla-ma-a-cui-non-puoi-assolutamente-mancare e sorbirsi come me un fiume di chiacchiere insulse, prima di poter tirare un po' il fiato.

Già, stavo quasi per dimenticarmi di dirvelo! Adesso Heero Yuy ha anche imparato a concedersi un po' di riposo!

Non so se l'opera di logoramento di Duo (che ha dimostrato una tenacia non comune, nel ricordarci per anni ed anni che non siamo umani...) abbia finalmente sortito qualche effetto, ma sembra che i ragazzi del suo ufficio siano perfino riusciti a convincerlo a partecipare ad alcune delle loro attività ricreative. Tuttavia hanno smesso invitarlo a giocare a biliardo il giorno in cui si sono resi conto che praticamente lo sfidante poteva permettersi solo il tiro iniziale. Credo che adesso abbiano optato per il poker, ma non so come andrà a finire. Non è facile capire quando Heero sta bluffando...

Hey, ma voi non mi credete! Lo so che suona strano, ma vi dimostro che abbiamo anche imparato a divertirci! Per questa sera ho organizzato una grigliata sulla spiaggia tra amici e, udite udite, sembra che il nostro eroe abbia accettato la missione e...Uh-oh! E' qui!

Quando Heero arriva, Felicia perde sempre la calma e ora la sento parlare nel corridoio come se avesse ingoiato un disco rotto. Sarà meglio che vada, prima che debba trovarmi una nuova segretaria e che un commando di Preventers iperprotettivi sfondi la porta del mio ufficio.

Ma prima voglio dirvi grazie. Questo sfogo mi ha fatto bene e adesso mi sento meglio.

Scrivetemi pure quando volete! Sarò felice di rispondervi. Darkwing si prenderà cura di inoltrarmi tutte le vostre lettere fintanto che Felicia non si sarà ripresa dallo shock.

Un grosso bacio a tutti!

Relena D. Peacecraft

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


End file.
